english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob's Burgers (2011)
Bob's Burgers is an American animated sitcom created by Loren Bouchard for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series premiered on January 9, 2011. Starring *H. Jon Benjamin as Bob Belcher *Dan Mintz as Tina Belcher *Eugene Mirman as Gene Belcher *Larry Murphy as Dealer (ep42), Derek Dematoplis (ep51), Edith, Gretchen, Griffin (ep43), Teddy *John Roberts as Linda Belcher *Kristen Schaal as Louise Belcher 'Special Guest Voice' *Kevin Kline as Calvin Fischoeder 'Also Starring' *Pamela Adlon as Kristi (ep28), Olsen Benner, Teenage Girl#1 (ep16) *Steve Agee as Glitter (ep6) *Dave (Gruber) Allen as Bill (ep18) *Aziz Ansari as Darryl *Craig Anton as Bank Manager (ep15), Mr. Dowling (ep56) *Fred Armisen as Tommy Jaronda (ep33) *Sarah Baker as Rena (ep74) *Lance Barber as Justgrillin' (ep59) *Todd Barry as Hummer Guy, Moolisa (ep3) *Samantha Bee as Pam *Doug Benson as Stoner Guy (ep25) *Matt Besser as Greg (ep36) *Andres Du Bouchet as Sazerac (ep55) *Kurt Braunohler as Doctor (ep30), Logan, Sunpuddle (ep62), Turd (ep49), Vagrant (ep45), Waiter (ep65) *Hannibal Buress as Hefty Jeff (ep49) *Carrie Clifford as Monica (ep65) *Gary Cole as Sergeant Bosco *Katie Crown as Harley (ep54) *Andy Daly as Ray (ep72) *Brooke Dillman as Ginny (ep74), Jamie Lee Curtis (ep32), Janet (ep58), Lady Judge (ep43), Madeline Greenberg (ep44), Meatcute (ep59), Stacy (ep51) *Rachel Dratch as Jodi *Billy Eichner as Mr. Ambrose *Nathan Fielder as Nathan (ep22) *Neil Flynn as Max Flush (ep37) *Will Forte as Mr. Grant (ep34), Upskirt Kurt (ep48) *Ron Funches as Horseplay (ep62) *Jim Gaffigan as Henry Haber (ep44) *Zach Galifianakis as Chet (ep31), Felix Fischoeder *Melissa Galsky as Julie, Miss Jacobson, Nora Samuels (ep7) *Robert Ben Garant as Critter (ep23), Torpedo (ep13) *Jon Glaser as Jairo (ep4) *Bobcat Goldthwait as Gary (ep53) *Max Greenfield as Boo Boo (ep43) *Bill Hader as Big Bob (ep73), Mickey *Kathryn Hahn as Jessica (ep54) *Tim Heidecker as Burt Dellalucci (ep13), Dakota (ep32), Kevin (ep70) *David Herman as Angel (ep13), Announcer, Bartender (ep35), Campus Cop (ep49), Charac (ep20), Coach (ep45), Dancer (ep73), Dude (ep28), Duval (ep26), Foreman (ep66), Front Desk Clerk (ep59), Highway Patrol Officer (ep53), Jamie (ep36), Kevin (ep22), Manny (ep72), Marshmallow, Mr. Branca (ep54), Mr. Frond, Narrator (ep40), Pony Danza (ep62), Referee (ep33), Tammy's Dad (ep58), Trev, Troop Leader (ep46), Tyler (ep17) *John Michael Higgins as Doug Wheeler, RV Guy (ep46) *Rob Huebel as Producer (ep41), The Deuce (ep45), The Prince (ep19) *Brian Huskey as Mr. Platt (ep52), Phil (ep69), Rudolph "Regular Sized Rudy" Steiblitz *Toby Huss as Robber (ep5) *Dom Irrera as The Nose (ep63) *Ken Jeong as Dr. Yap *Jay Johnston as Foodie (ep18), Jimmy Pesto *Jonathan Katz as Dean Dixon (ep49) *Keegan-Michael Key as Beefersutherland (ep59), Darnell (ep70), Todd (ep65) *Kyle Kinane as Rat Daddy (ep23) *Andy Kindler as Mort *Julie Klausner as Tammy's Mom (ep58) *Linda Lavin as Helen (ep40) *Thomas Lennon as Chuck *Gabe Liedman as Douglas (ep39) *Joe Lo Truglio as Bryce (ep24) *Ron Lynch as Ron *Michael Madsen as Kevin Costner (ep20) *Jason Mantzoukas as Mr. Manoogian (ep45) *Jack McBrayer as Kevin (ep43), Marbles (ep6) *Wendi McLendon-Covey as Mudflap (ep23) *Tim Meadows as Mike The Mailman *Jerry Minor as Officer Julia *Wendy Molyneux as Barbara's Friend (ep5), Customer (ep20), Dental Hygienist (ep19), Dottie Minerva (ep42), Jen *Megan Mullally as Beverly (ep25), Gayle, Tabitha Johansson (ep18) *Larry Murphy as Asch (ep26), Javed Fazel (ep7) *Kumail Nanjiani as Skip (ep72) *Tig Notaro as Jody (ep43) *Oscar Nunez as Cha-Cha (ep6), Pepe (ep20) *Bob Odenkirk as Chase (ep29) *Nick Offerman as Cooper (ep25), Pete (ep73) *Patton Oswalt as Moody Foodie (ep20) *Jordan Peele as Don (ep69), Fanny, Horace (ep55), Max (ep73), Sandy (ep56) *Johnny Pemberton as Dr. Eigerman (ep42) *Eddie Pepitone as Reggie *Russell Peters as Tran (ep20) *Brian Posehn as Choo-Choo (ep9) *Dana Powell as Karen (ep18) *Mark Proksch as Mr. Dinkler (ep38) *Carl Reiner as Henry (ep73) *Andre Royo as Andre Royo (ep33), Marcus (ep69) *Paul Rust as Jonas (ep59), Milo (ep24) *Paul Scheer as Larry (ep18) *Holly Schlesinger as Barbara (ep5), Kathy (ep20) *Ben Schwartz as Josh *Amy Sedaris as Samantha (ep11) *Sam Seder as Al (ep40), Harold, Hugo Habercore, Officer Cliffany (ep5) *Molly Shannon as Millie Frock (ep47) *Samantha Shelton as Amanda (ep24), Misty Gish (ep42), Susan (ep49) *Michael Showalter as Ethan (ep60) *Laura Silverman as Andy Pesto, Guitar Player (ep51) *Sarah Silverman as Lead Singer (ep51), Ollie Pesto *Jenny Slate as Tammy Larson *Brendon Small as Animal Control Guy *Robert Smigel as Security Guard (ep17) *Dana Snyder as Pud (ep49) *Betsy Sodaro as Patty (ep74) *Lindsey Stoddart as Angie (ep51), Cynthia, Gina (ep35), Mandy (ep60), RV Lady (ep46), Shelby (ep27) *Fred Stoller as Sex Shop Owner (ep31) *Jeffrey Tambor as Captain Flarty (ep26) *Renee Taylor as Gloria *Declyn Thornton as Little League Player#1 (ep16) *Bobby Tisdale as Zeke *Paul F. Tompkins as Bronconius (ep62), Herman (ep26), Pierre (ep67), Randy *Kulap Vilaysack as Rupa (ep30) *David Wain as Courtney Wheeler *Matt Walsh as Rick (ep60) *Eric Wareheim as Phil Finnegan (ep13) *Tuc Watkins as Butcher (ep50) Songs *"Taffy Butt" Performed By: Cyndi Lauper (ep14) *"Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl" Performed By: Carly Simon (ep68) Category:Cartoons Category:2011 Cartoons